Assassin of Choas
by RoseRune
Summary: A month after the Giant war, Percy's life was ruined. He then became Omega, the deadliest assassin in the universe and loyal only to Chaos. I am going to do a Percy/male!Chaos simply because no one does that. Advice will be appreciated! I do not own any of the characters.
1. Recruitment

A month after the Giant War, a son of Zeus arrived at Camp Half-Blood. Percy just found out that Sally and Paul died in a car crash and was crying in his cabin when the new camper arrived. Zack (the new camper) was hearing all about Percy and how he was such a hero. Zack thought that because his father was the king of gods, he should become the camp leader and so he developed a plan. He convinced the new campers that Percy was weak because he hadn't left his cabin all week then broke the treasured items of his friends and then blamed it on Percy. Everyone at camp hated Percy and loved Zack. The only reason Percy stayed was because he didn't want to leave his "home". Zack also convinced Annabeth that because he was the new camp leader, he would be a better boyfriend.

Percy POV

When I saw Annabeth kissing Zack, I had enough. Both camps hate me, my father disowned me for being "a stuck up brat" and mom and Paul are dead. I wrote a letter for camp, a letter for Nico, a letter for Thalia, then left.

I was recruited by Chaos a week after. He offered me a new life as his assassin. He gave me new powers, the name Omega, and a purpose.


	2. The Commander

Dagger is Luke Castellan= Commander

Elite Squad:

Balance is Ethan Nukemura

Pegasus is Silena Beuraguard

Explosion is Charles Beckendorf

Stars is Zoe Nightshade

Angel is Bianca de Angelo

Bow is Michael Yew

Arrow is Lee Fletcher

Vines is Castor Lee 

Dagger's/Luke's POV

It's been 8,000 Choas years since I had been recruited along with some of my friends. We travel around the universe with Chaos's army and keep the peace. When Lord Choas told us that we will be going back to Earth for the next mission, I was ecstatic. The rest of my friends were also excited because they also missed Earth.

 _In the Olympian Throne Room_

 **The Seven, cabin counselors , survivors of the 2nd Titan War, Praetors, and the Centurions were all made immortal as a reward.**

The Olympians and the immortal campers were all gathered at the throne room waiting for Choas when a portal appeared and and 9 people appeared. The Olympians all bowed and Zeus said

"Greetings Lord Choas! Thank you for coming."

Chaos nodded then said

"This is my commander and my Elite Squad. My children, Gaea,Nyx, and Tartarus, even with the Titans as allies, should be no match for them. I normally would not send so many people but they are all from Earth and have missed it. I will let them introduce themselves. If reinforcements are needed, I will send the army. Also, Omega needs a break so I am sending him to Earth tomorrow. Good Luck!" Then Choas disappeared.

Dagger's POV  
When Lord Choas left, I was excited. We will finally get to meet Omega! No one but Lord Choas knows who he is. We only know that he listens to one but Lord Chaos, not even me, the commander and that he is the only assassin and interrogationer. I stepped forward and said,

"Greetings Gods and Goddesses! We will be introducing ourselves at Camp Half Blood later. Our goal is to get through this war with the lowest number of casualties. It was nice seeing you again. Goodbye."

Dagger's POV  
I have to admit, I was really excited to be back. I can't wait to see Annie, Thals, and Percy again. I need to apologize to all of them. I might ask around and reveal myself if the campers don't hate me.


	3. Omega

Athena's POV

 _When Lord Choas left, he said something about an assassin._ "Commanders, Lord Choas said something about sending an assassin here?"

The commander, spoke up " Omega is the only assassin in the army. In terms of power, he is the second most powerful being in the universe. In terms of skill, he is the deadliest person in the universe. No one but Lord Choas knows who he is and where he is from. He said to be cold, unforgiving, and emotionless. He barely speaks to anyone and there are rumors that he is part robot. The only reason we know about him is because Lord Choas has shown us recordings of him in action. Will you like to see them?"

 _At this point I am pretty sure that the rest of the council and the demigods are curious so I nodded. The commander snapped their fingers and a cube appeared. One of the soldiers typed in a few words and a video was projected into the air. A squad from the army appeared, armed and ready for battle. They were outnumbered. It was 500 to 100. Suddenly, a figure with wings and dressed like an assassin with the letter OMEGA on his back appeared. He flew between the armies with his giant black wings. A cold, flat, and slightly mechanical voice came out._

 _"You have one chance to surrender before I kill you all."_

 _The general of the opposing army said " You stand no chance against us!"_

 _Omega started laughing._ Everyone shivered. The laugh was cold and slightly crazy. It was the laugh of a killer.

 _Omega snapped his fingers and half the army screamed then dropped to the ground, dead. Then he flew forward then proceeded to kill the rest of the soldiers. He was a demon in battle, the soldiers that were left were dead a minute later._

The video ended. Then the commander spoke up " I recommend that you do not insult or question Lord Choas in Omega's presence as Omega is completely devoted to him."

The Olympians and the demigods all looked terrified. Zeus finally said " Such a skilled fighter will be a valuable asset. The council is dismissed." Then he flashes out.


	4. Campfire

At the campfire, the commanders were just introducing themselves. They lined up and started talking.

Pegasus started."Hi everyone! My name is Pegasus but you knew me as Selina Beuraguard."

In the end, only Balance (Ethan) and Dagger (Luke) did not reveal their true identities. After the campers were done freaking out, the commanders explained why they were here and warned them not to annoy Omega.

 **The Next Day** on Olympus

The council and the commanders were all gathered at the throne room. Zeus was grumbling about how Omega wasn't here yet when Lord Choas appeared. "Lord Choas! Why are you here?" Zeus asked.  
"I'm here to see how my soldiers are getting along with you Olympians and also to make sure Omega didn't destroy this planet yet!" Choas replied cheerfully.

" You assassin isn't here yet." Zeus complained.

Choas sighed then said "Stop hiding Omega!"

The assassin walked over to the middle of the throne room, scaring everyone.

"How long have you been here?" Athena asked.

"Since the meeting started." Omega stated in his cold, flat, and mechanical sounding voice. The voice made everyone shiver. It was terrifying. Omega then spoke again "I will be at Camp Half-Blood. If you need me, send me a message." He bowed to Chaos then disappeared into the shadows again.


	5. Chapter 5

Omega's POV  
I was mad. I was absolutely fuming. Chaos sent me to Earth! I hate, no, despise this place. To make it even worse, I have to spend time with those ungrateful and bratty demigods! I spent years fighting for them and when a new guy comes along, I never existed. How could they? They almost killed me! I was lucky I still had Nico, Thalia, and some of the other immortals or I would have died. Not metaphorically, but literally. Each time someone left me, my fatal flaw reacted, and it left me weaker and sick. If Chaos hadn't taken me in, I would have died.  
-At Camp Half-Blood-  
 _ **It has been 3 days since the meeting on Olympus and no one has seen Omega. The leaders of each group were gathered in the Big House to discuss ways to defend camp.**_  
Reyna's POV  
To say I was annoyed was an understatement. Commander Dagger had told us that he contacted Omega and Omega promised he'd be here. We had already decided in a strategy and he still didn't show up! We had agreed that **the Romans** would form a shield wall with **the Greeks** while **the Elite Squad** would attack from the sides. **The Hunters** would be with the **Apollo Cabin,** trying to puck of as many monsters as they can and my sister, Hylla, and the **Amazons** would be the reinforcements.

As we were about to disperse, I heard the conch horn. I have to admit I was slightly nervous. We just came up with our strategy! Our soldiers hadn't received their orders yet.

Third Person POV  
As everyone started rushing out, they heard Omega's voice.  
"You should explain your strategy to the demigods. I can take care of this."

"Will you be fighting by yourself Omega?" asked Dagger ( Luke) slightly worried.

Omega nodded. "Of course Dagger. I work alone."  
He turned around and headed for Thalia's tree.

The campers had all ran out with their weapons at this point. They were all gathered behind Omega, watching. Hyperion was leading an army of 500 monsters.

"I am Hyperion! Surrender puny demigods!" Hyperion then started laughing. It was slightly sadistic but Omega's was still much creepier.

Omega walked forward. He slowly drew his sword  
And spread his sword was pure black and absolutely terrifying. Omega smirked then said...


	6. Chapter 6

Previously:  
 _ **Omega smirked and said...**_

"How exciting! I get to fight a Titan! Let me introduce myself. I am Omega, the only assassin that works for Chaos. Nice to meet you!" He then began to laugh sadistically then suddenly leapt forward. It was a massacre. Omega whirled thought the enemy lines, leaving piles of dust. He slashed and hacked, created a bloodbath. Within minutes, only Hyperion was left. Hyperion was just staring with his mouth wide open.

"You should close your mouth, you'll catch flies!" Omega giggled.

Hyperion just stood there, sighed and crossed his arms.

"Now we can't have a proper duel!" He whined. Then he calms cut off the titan's head and walked away. He waved cheerfully at the campers "Cheerio!" then disappeared into the shadows, leaving behind nothing but golden monster dust. When the campers snapped out of their shock, they headed back to camp.

-Back at Camp-

"That was the weirdest battle I have ever seen. And this includes the exploding portals potty."Leo stated in complete awe.

"That guy is weird." Jason commented.

"I don't think he is completely sane." Hazel whispered, shivering slightly. Frank wrapped his arm around her.

"I never claimed to be sane!" Omega giggled like a maniac again. The Seven and Reyna jumped. Nico was so startled he fell out of the shadows. Will immediately started fussing.

"You have to be more careful Neeks! I'm sure you don't want to be confined to the infirmary again!" Will lectured. At this point, Nico's normally pale face resembled a tomato.

"So cute! Solangelo is totally my OTP!" Omega interrupted, giggling wildly again. "See you later!" He added, then disappeared again.


	7. Chapter 7

Omega's POV  
Surprisingly, I was actually really enjoying my stay here at Camp Half-Blood. It is fun to mess around with the campers. My giggling and general insanity seems to have confused them. All of the Demigods are terrified! I do wonder if I should stay with Chaos's army. Nah, they would freak out. They all tiptoe around me(insert random giggle)!  
Maybe I should blow something up! That would definitely throw them even more out of balance. This really is the most fun I had in ages! I really must thank my dear Chaos next time I see him. ( another crazy giggle)

 **-**  
 _ **Is anyone else concerned for Percy/Omega's mental state? Is it just me?**_? ﾟﾌﾺ? ﾟﾒﾐ


	8. Chapter 8

The Counselors, The Seven, Centurions, and Praetors, and Commander Shield.

"Look, a lot of the demigods are terrified of Omega. We don't know anything about him and all he does is pop out of of nowhere everyday to interrupt conversations. Then he starts acting like a maniac and then disappears. None of us really trust him." Thalia huffed, directing her comment towards Shield.

"Look, I'm the Commander, which means I'm only under the command of Chaos, and that I oversee the army. The problem is that the assassin isn't part of the army. He is also under Lord Chaos' direct command. I have no jurisdiction over him. We don't know much about him either. All we know is that Lord Chaos knows who he is, that they are very close, and that Omega is one of the most, if not the number one, dangerous men alive. However, we trust Lord Chaos and you should too. He's the reason that we are here and you are seeing so many old heroes. Frankly, he's the reason you didn't lose a single life when Hyperion was here, so complaining wouldn't do much." Shield replied, clearly irritated.

"So how come Chaos doesn't help fight?" asked the Stolls, perfectly in sync.

"If Lord Chaos actually fought, then the universe would explode. That's why he has us. He keeps the peace throughout the universe by using us. We have around six thousand soldiers, and if the elite squad and Omega isn't enough, then reinforcements will be sent." Shield explained. The meeting was once again interrupted by the sound of the horn. They ran out to find...,


	9. Chapter 9

Previously...  
 _They ran out to find..._

Atlas and Hyperion leading an army of 1000 monsters. They campers all gather outside with the soldiers at the very front. Omega popped out of the shadows, with full armor on under his cloak, and two swords heated on his back. He also had another sword strapped to his waist.

Commander Dagger's POV  
This was quite interesting. Omega always seems to always know exactly what's going on and is always prepared. I wonder if he's going to fight alone this time too, because frankly, my squad is getting bored. We're used to constantly fighting and this camp is ridiculously boring! There is absolutely nothing to do except for training ourselves and the campers. Speaking of the campers, where's Percy? I can't believe I hadn't realized that he wasn't around! I really needed to find him after this battle. Omega walked up to me and said  
"I can take care of this."

I shivered, hearing the underlying excitement and bloodlust in his icy tones. It was really disturbing, especially with the glowing ice blue eyes from under the hood. I nodded in reply and asked my soldiers to spread the message to the campers.

Omega walked out and faced the army.  
"Surrender to our mighty army! Fear me, for I am Atlas!" the Titan bellowed.

"Hi! Nice to meet you Atlas! I'm Omega! I'm an assassin, and I love fighting! Want to duel?" Omega began giggling like a maniac.

Atlas just stared, dumbfounded and confused by Omega's strange and somewhat psychopathic behavior while Hyperion stepped forward and started glowing.

Hyperion was glowing constantly, trying to blind his opponent but Omega was wrapping him in shadows and dousing him with water he pulled out from the air. Soon enough, the battlefield was so covered by steam that no one could see anything. All we could do was wait, and listen to the sound of Omega's laughter and the clang of metal on metal.

When the steam finally cleared, the field was empty. The only evidence of a battle were piles of monster dust and some dented armor. Standing right in the middle of the field, was Omega. He waved at us, quite cheerfully, and proceeded to vanish.


	10. Chapter 10

"Alright, what is up with that psycho? Does he usually just appear, destroy AN ENTIRE ARMY, then disappear?" Thalia yelled out in frustration, before cautiously scanning the room as if expecting Omega to come out at any second. Despite her justified paranoia, Omega was currently with Chaos.

Chaos was sitting on a bench in his personal garden when Omega appeared. The garden was filled with exotic plants. Some were luminescent, while others moved as if they were alive. Omega walked over, and sat down next to Chaos.

"How are you doing Omega? Still mad at me?" Chaos questioned tentatively, fiddling with a few flower-like plants.

Percy let out a sigh. "I'm not mad at you anymore. Earth isn't as bad as I expected. I get to tear entire armies into pieces by myself."

"You shouldn't be so bloodthirsty."

Percy laughed. "When you found me, you told me that I needed motivation. You said that I shouldn't give up on life. I did that. I found a reason to continue! I live to fight for you."

"That's not good for you! Your fatal flaw is loyalty, and when you give your loyalty to only me, that has consequences." Chaos lectured, brows furrowed.

"I would rather suffer through whatever these consequences are! Do you remember how you found me? I was on the brink of death anyways! I was faded. Withered away. Just because I gave everything I had to people who I shouldn't have trusted. You were the one to give me hope! You gave me a home. You gave me a new purpose! Now I fight to show you my devotion, my gratitude! I support you in your mission of maintaining the balance of the universe. I'm the Sword of Chaos! _Your_ sword. You wield me against those you deem guilty, and I rid the world of their evil. Am I now suddenly not good enough for you?"

"I wanted to give you a life that you deserved! I wanted to give you a new family. I originally planned for you to be the my Commander! You were a natural born leader. Kind. Charismatic. Strong. Luke was supposed to be my assassin. You were supposed to be the protector of the universe! My Shield! I hoped that you would heal and reconnect with the world, not withdraw completely from it! I forced you to go to Earth, because I hoped that seeing your old friends would guide you back onto the path that you strayed from."

Percy growled. "Those people mean nothing to me. If it was up to me, I would have watched them all die, and laughed as they were killed."

"Even your cousins? They never wronged you. Even now, they still yearn for you. Will you continue to torment them just because you are too much of a _coward_ to face them? To face your past?"

Omega jerked his hood over his head, spun around, and disappeared, leaving a despondent Chaos behind him. He sighed slowly, exhaling the air as if it pained him to do so and muttered, "That was not what I had planned."


	11. Chapter 11

Growling angrily, Omega slashed at straw training dummies. He hacked wildly, with none of the deadly skill and precision that he was known for. Each chaotic swing sent piles of straw streaking through the air before swooping down to the ground.

It had been centuries since Omega had lost control, and never so badly. A fire had been lit inside of him, a burning desire to destroy. To annihilate everything in his path. It terrified him. Centuries ago, when he was Percy, he had treasured control. As a young child, he learnt quite early on that if he restrained himself and lipped off less around Smelly Gabe, it decreased the chances of him getting hurt. After he found out about his powers, they scared him. Blowing up Mt. Helens hurt thousands of people. Accidentally causing an earthquake could destroy an entire city. After Tartarus, his powers had become much more unstable. What he had done down there, the monster that he had become, still haunted him. Annabeth's expression was still firmly imprinted in his mind. It didn't matter that they were best friends, that they were dating. She was horrified at what he had done.

It was then that he understood power was a double edged blade. Power had kept Percy alive, but what was to say that he would still be the same person?

Omega growled, his mood even fouler than before. He hated to think about the life he had before all of this. When he had fought to survive, and to live a life. The Olympians are too old, relics of a bygone age. They are incapable of changing, of adapting to their new situation. They aren't worshipped by reverent mortals anymore. Instead, they are stuck hiding behind the mist, concealing their existence from the masses. When they became upset from the lack of adoration they were used to, they would have relationships with mortals. Who cares if they would leave children to a life doomed from the start? The Romans were lucky, they could live entire lives out in New Rome. But the Greeks? They were lucky to make it to highschool, and the Olympians never cared. They hid behind their Ancient Laws. When Kronos rose, promising to make the world better for many demigods, the Olympians sent an army of children to defend them. Young kids, some who hadn't even reached puberty yet, picked up their weapons to defend Olympus. To defend the only friends and family that they could ever have.

The result was horrifying. He could still see the bodies on the ground. Weapons left over from the battle. He remembered gathering the bodies, so that they could be given proper funerals. He remembered the colorful shrouds that they made, for those who they couldn't find. Kids. All of them so young, so small. When he thought it was over, that he could finally start living, he was kidnapped, and thrust into a second war. When the bodies had been taken care of, and the repairs made, he thought for sure that he was safe this time. After all, how much more suffering could the Fates have in store for him? Percy was too optimistic. Instead of the heaven that he yearned for and thought that he had earned, he found himself in hell.

What the others had did to him was something Omega never wanted to think about again. The pain it had left him in. It felt like he was being repeatedly stabbed, over and over again. He could feel their betrayal poisoning him from the inside. He felt it spread, and grew progressively weaker as he was backstabbed by those he'd valued most. With his cousins gone, there was no one for him to turn to, and he left.

Chaos had found him, and saved him. That was when Omega did what Percy never could. Percy was too weak, too soft and caring. Omega would care for no one but Chaos. Chaos had helped him when he was at his lowest, and Omega repaid him with a single minded and wholehearted devotion. He believed in what Chaos' vision of balance, and he dedicated his life to furthering the cause. He completed each assignment carefully, quickly, and efficiently. He never slacked off, always training and improving. And now, after all he had done, this is the end result.

Looking around at the carnage, Omega sighed, anger and energy spent. He retreated to his current lodgings, a small utilitarian room with nothing but a bed. Sitting on it, he took a deep breath, and began to meditate. Soon enough, he could feel the presence of Chaos. It was dark and foreboding, but warm in a way that Nyx would never have been able to give off. In a way, Omega loved the feeling. The dangerous darkness juxtapositioned with the warmth and comfort that he associated it with. It was just like Chaos himself. Yin and Yang. An even set of scales. Perfect balance.

"Have you calmed down yet?" A voice resonated in his head.

"Not much." Omega replied. "But I have come to a decision. Nico and Thalia deserve to know."

"Yes, they do. But what about the others?"

"I will not be telling them anything."

"Will you at least tell the elite squad?"

"Why should I?"

"It is only fair, as you know who they are, but none of them know who you are."

"They don't need to know, they're all happy."

"I know that they are curious. They will start asking the campers soon. Would you rather they hear it from the campers, or from you?"

"THEY DON'T NEED TO KNOW! Why do you keep asking me to reveal my secrets? Why not your squad? They are all former campers, why shouldn't they reveal themselves to their parents and their friends?"

"It's for your own good. They all have close relationships with each other. They hang out together in their down time. They have hobbies. They even go out on dates, like normal people. Your hobby is training. Your life revolves around your missions. You told me that you needed some time to heal, and I gave you time. Centuries of time. I believe that you are ready to move on now."

"I have moved on! Besides, I train to improve my skills so that I can carry out your missions more efficiently. I don't need anything else!"

"I'm sorry Omega, but you haven't moved on. You've only just been blocking it out. I already called Nico and Thalia for you, they are waiting in the woods. Please understand, Omega. I only want the best for you, and there are things that you need that I can't provide." With that, Chaos cut the connection between him and Omega, and disappeared, leaving an anxious Omega behind.

Omega sighed tiredly, releasing his breath slowly and closing his eyes before standing up. He walked to the door slowly, pale, slender fingers wrapping around the cold doorknob before pushing it forward. Hesitantly, he began the long trek to the woods.


End file.
